lostmediaarchivefandomcom-20200216-history
The Milkshake! Show (Partially Found Live Action Series)
The Milkshake! Show was a live-action series that aired on Channel 5's Milkshake! block in the late 2000s and early 2010s. The show centred around the block's presenters (Kemi Majeks, Naomi Wilkinson, Beth Evans, Jen Pringle and Derek Moran) as well as two puppets (Milky the Cat and Shake the Dog) living together in a house. The format changed several times throughout the series, but most always featured dance routines, music videos, challenges and a series of stop-motion animated shorts called the Little Lodgers. Series One was unique in the fact that in each week the episodes would have a different theme; similar to the Australian series Hi-5 (which also aired on Milkshake!). As well as the regular presenters, Hannah Williams occasionally made appearances in the garden and in the Little Lodgers segment. This series was only presented by Kemi, Beth and Naomi. Series Two not only introduced Derek and Jen into the series, ditched the weekly theme format and instead decided to focus more on the plot, with examples of episodes including Jen receiving an invitation for a party or the team sending Shake out to do the grocery shopping. Hannah is also absent from this series. Series Three radically differs from the other two as Naomi and Beth are both absent from this series after leaving the block several years prior - leaving only Kemi, Jen and Derek. The format for this series is different from the other two - segments include Professor Chaos (Kemi) answering questions, interviews with kids, Milky or Shake reading a story while the others act it out (similar to the Sharing Stories segment in Hi-5) and Meet a Milkshaker, a segment in which one of the presenters goes to different places to meet viewers and ask them questions. The Sunny Shake is also performed every episode unlike previous series which had different dance routines, such as the Breaky Bop, Kemi's Wiggly Woo or the Milkshake! Shake. This is the only series to be released on DVD, with 7 out of 10 of the episodes available on a disc called 'The Milkshake! Show' released by Abbey Home Media in 2012. Unfortunately Series One and Two have both been lost media since re-runs stopped airing in early 2013 (due to Naomi and Beth leaving), as well as a stop-motion animated spinoff, the Milky and Shake Show, and the only episodes prior to Series 3 to have been confirmed found are:- From Series 1 - Episode 1 (Early Risers), 2 (Emergency!), 6 (Up, Up & Away!), 8 (On Your Bike), 11 (Fun in the Sun), 12 (Whoosh), 13 (Drip Drop), 14 (A Crash and a Flash), 18 (Hit Those Waves), 19 (Giddy Up!) and 20 (You've Got to Dance). The only one out of these episodes that has been found in high definition and without the sign language lady is Episode 14. Segments from that particular episode have been uploaded onto YouTube by Eddie at the LMV and J's #1 Place as a joint effort. These include Naomi and Kemi's challenge, the Breaky Bop dance, the Sense-sational Quiz and the music video, The Rain is Such a Pain. The other four episodes have been found on a website called Learning on Screen but it is only available to those with a license. S1E1, S1E2, S1E6, S1E18, S1E19, and S1E20 has been uploaded by A is For Awesome from YouTube. From Series 2:- Episode 1 (A Lovely Day For a Picnic), 2 (A Present for Milky), 3 (Shake's Shopping Muddle), 4 (The Mystery Package), 5 (King Milky), 6 (Shake's Surprise Lunchtime), 7 (Mucky Pup), 9 (Jen's Fancy Dress Jumble), 10 (Milky's Special Train Ride), 14 (A Different Kind of Camping) and the 2008 Christmas Special which were all uploaded by vlogger A is For Awesome from YouTube. The company that produced the Little Lodgers shorts, Kerrupt Animation, has also uploaded several of the shorts in full, including the ones with Hannah, Naomi and Beth. Other clips from the show have been uploaded by various users. Hands Up Puppets, the company that produced the puppets of Milky and Shake for the series, have also uploaded clips from S1E15 (Beautiful Snow). Marcus Clarke (Milky) and Naomi Wilkinson have both been contacted about the series - Naomi says she only has the songs, and we have yet to get a reply from Marcus, but judging by the YouTube video it seems he at least has that particular episode. The Milkshake! Show Season 3 as well as the individual songs have recently disappeared off My5, but are still available on Sky and NowTV until 2020. Category:Lost TV Category:Lost Live Action Category:Lost Episodes Category:Partially Found Media Category:Lost UK Category:Lost Channel 5 Category:Lost kids shows Category:Lost Kids shows Category:Lost Milkshake!